Matchmakers at Work
by 1D-Music-WritingIsLife
Summary: Tawni and Zora are sick of the flirt fighting between Sonny and Chad so they make a plan to set them up. Little do they know that Portlyn and Chasity are planning to do the same. Can they work together to get Sonny and Chad together? Rated K idk y READ!
1. Chapter 1 Shut Up!

**Disclaimer-**

**Me: ***sigh* I can't believe it I just can't!

**Sonny: **What?

**Me:** I don't own Sonny With a Chance!

**Sonny:** Yea and you don't have a chance of owning it either!

**Me:** You watch your mouth Munroe! I can make you do something you wish you hadn't!

**Sonny:** Ok! I surrender gosh!

**So Random Cast's P.O.V **_**(minus Sonny)**_

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So were good?"

"Oh we are so good!"

"Oh my god!" screamed Tawni.

"I know!" Nico screamed.

"It's never ending! They do that at least once a day! Will it ever stop?" said Grady

"I don't know!" stated Zora.

"Will they ever realize how perfect they are for each other?" said Tawni.

"What?" screamed Nico and Grady.

"Yea they totally like each other! Those 'fights' are what you call flirt fights!" said Tawni.

"Really?" said Nico, Grady, and Zora.

"I knew they liked each other from spying on them, Chad mainly, but I didn't know that those were flirt fights!" said Zora.

"Yup that's their weird way of flirting!" said Tawni.

**Tawni's P.O.V**

_After explaining to the clueless Nico and Grady about Sonny and Chad, I told Zora to meet me in Sonny and mines dressing room to talk in private._

"So Tawni, what did you need?" Zora asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to help me get Sonny and Chad together."

"Will it involve any pranking or tricking, spying, or blackmail?"

"Totally!"

"I'm so in!"

"Awesome!" _Operation Channy has started!_

**Mackenzie Falls Cast's P.O.V **_**(minus Chad)**_

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So were good?"

"Oh we are so good!"

"Oh my god!" screamed Portlyn.

"I know!" Chasity screamed.

"Will they ever shut up?" asked Skyler.

"I don't know, man!" said Ferguson.

"When will they realize they are soul mates?" asked Portlyn.

"Soul what?" asked Skyler and Ferguson.

"Soul mates! Those stupid little fights are really flirt fights." Said Portlyn

"Seriously?" said Chasity, Skyler, and Ferguson.

"I mean, I knew he liked her since I saw a poster of her in his dressing room with a heart around her face but, I didn't know their fights are really just flirting!"

"Yup!" said Portlyn.

**Portlyn's P.O.V**

_After explaining what's going on between Sonny and Chad to a very clueless Ferguson and Skyler, I told Chasity to meet me in my dressing room. I got there and started to get her involved in my plan!_

"So Chasity, you agree with me that Sonny and Chad should be together, right?"

"Yea!" she said.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to help me get them together."

"Sure but how do we do it?"

"Well we can get information and get help by… Oh Idea! Let's go talk to that blonde girl and weird kid from So Random and get them to help us!"

"Good idea but how do we know if they agree with them being a couple?"

"If they don't we can just bribe them into helping us!"

"Ok when should we go?"

"After rehearsal. Once were done come to my dressing room and we'll go."

"Ok! See you later Port!"

"Bye Chas!"

_Operation Channy has started!_


	2. Chapter 2 Agreed?

**Disclaimer-**

**Me:** Mom for my birthday I want to own Sonny with a Chance.

**Mom: **How do you expect me to get you that for your birthday?

**Me:** Fine then! Christmas?

**Mom:** Honey, you can never own Sonny with a Chance!

**Me:** WHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

SWAC-SWAC-SWAC-SWAC-SWAC-SWAC-SWAC-SWAC-SWAC-SWAC-SWAC-SWAC-SWAC-SWAC-SWAC-SWAC-SWAC-SWAC-SWAC

**The Next Day-**

**Tawni's P.O.V**

_Zora and I were sitting in my dressing room. Well the dressing room that I share with Sonny. We were working on operation Channy when there was a knock on the door. It couldn't be Sonny since she would just walk in and she was eating Fro-Yo in the cafeteria. When I opened the door there stood the two drama snobs Portlyn and Chasity._

"What do you want?" I snapped

"We wanted to know how you felt about bringing Channy together."

"You were thinking about that too? We were just making plans to do that!"

"Great then we can work together on this!"

"Fine if we have to! But we have to try hard to work together for their sake and ours. If I have to hear another 'Fine' 'Good' flirt fight again I'm gonna kill myself and I'm taking them down with me! The rest of my cast can't take it either!"

"The Mackenzie Falls cast can't take it either! We're in the same state!"

"Ok then! Let's do this!"

**Portlyn's P.O.V**

After they agreed to help us we had to come up with some sort of a plan.

"Ok so what's the plan?" I asked.

"Hmmm…" _said Blond…er Tawni_

"I've got an idea!" _said weird girl…uh what her name….Zora!_

"What is it?" _asked Chasity._

"Well we could tell Marshall that we want to try to end the feud with you cast by sleeping over in the prop house both Friday and Saturday to having 'bonding activities'. Then we can play games that could help us get them together…like truth or dare! We can tell everyone that if they pick Chad or Sonny that they have to either dare them to kiss or if they pick truth to ask them like who they like or just simply say to you like sonny or vice-versa."

"I like the way you think….Zora!"

"Thanks and you remembered my name!"

"This is great! Right Chas?"

"Totally! So who tells Marshall?"

"Zora and I will!" _Tawni said._

_Tawni and Zora left and we just sat down on the couch that they had in the dressing room. I liked how they expressed themselves by how they decorated the room. You could definitely tell which side was Tawni's and what side was Sonny's. I like Tawni's style! Maybe she isn't totally bad after all. Then Zora and Tawni came back in._

"What did he say?"

"He said that he's glad that we want to end the feud and that it's a great idea! While we were there he called Mr. Condor and made sure it was okay. He said he's glad that the feud might be over!"

"Perfect! Part 1 is complete! Now here are Chasity's and mine's numbers. This way we can stay in contact"

"Ok here's our numbers."

"Oh! One last thing! We need more proof than just their flirt fights to prove that they like each other! What should we do?"

"Hey Zora could you spy on the two of them and snoop around their stuff and if you see anything take pictures with your phone!"

"YES! I get to spy! Can I wear black?"

"Yes but this means no spying on anyone else!"

"Fine! Zora's on the case!"

_Well here is when her scary spying skills come in handy._

"Ok Tawni you too if your ever alone in here start snooping through her stuff and since Chad and I are close friends I'll do the same with him. Got it?"

"Yup!"

"Ok! Bye"

"Bye"

_This plan is totally gonna work! I won't have to listen to another 'Fine' 'Fine' 'Good' 'Good'!_

**AN-**

**Sorry for not putting this chapter up sooner! I was busy getting ready for school! I cant believe summers over! :( So thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Two Announcements One Day

**Disclaimer-**

**Me:** Here is the third chapter of Matchmakers at Work!

**Chad:** Aren't you forgetting something?

**Me:** Nope! W-Why do you ask?

**Sonny:** You Stuttered! And the Disclaimer!

**Me: **Shoot! I was hoping I wouldn't have to!

**Sonny: **Say it!

**Me:** Fine!

**Sonny:** Fine!

**Me:** Good!

**Sonny: **Go- Wait! That's Chad's and mine's thing! But seriously say it!

**Me: **Fine! I don't own Sonny with a Chance, Demi Lovato, or Sterling Knight!

MATCHMAKERS-MATCHMAKERS-MATCHMAKERS-MATCHMAKERS-MATCHMAKERS-MATCHMAKERS-MATCHMAKERS-MATCHMAKERS-MATCHMAKERS-MATCHMAKERS-MATCHMAKERS-MATCHMAKERS

**Ch. 3 Sleepover Time!**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_I was wondering why Tawni was acting so differently in our dressing room. Zora was acting weird too. Well that could mean anything since she is always acting weird. What could possibly make her this way? She's been writing in a notebook and saying stuff like "Oh that could work" and "This is great." It's confusing and I don't dare ask her about it. Then a voice came over the intercom._

"_**Will the So Random and Mackenzie Falls casts please report to Mr. Condor's office."**_

_What does Mr. Condor want now?_

**Chad's P.O.V**

_Gosh Portlyn is so annoying and she's acting weird too! There is something different about her!_

"_**Will the So Random and Mackenzie Falls casts please report to Mr. Condor's office."**_

_Great! What does he want now!_

_I got to Mr. Condor's office to see Portlyn, Chasity, Tawni, and Zora already there with smiles on their faces. Weird and yes I do know the Randoms names. I just act like I don't to get on their nerves. I sat down and Skyler and Ferguson walked in followed by Sonny. Then Nico and Grady came in and Mr. Condor finally spoke._

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_Once everyone was in Mr. Condor's office he started to speak._

"I am guessing you all want to know why you are in here."

_Almost everyone nodded their heads accept for Portlyn and Tawni. I don't know why they didn't and I don't want to know._

"Well I had a conversation with a group of people who think that the feud between your two shows has gone on long enough. They suggested that you should all sleepover at Condor Studios Friday and Saturday night in the Prop House to bond. So that is exactly what you will be doing."

"What?" _everyone screamed accept Portlyn. Tawni's "what" was also suspicious because she just said it in a bored tone._

"Yes. I have already contacted your parents and notified them so be ready for a weekend of bonding!"

_Groans were heard across the room_

"Dismissed!"

_Everyone got out and left._

**Tawni's P.O.V**

_Right after Mr. Condor made his announcement everyone left and Zora and I went to meet Chasity and Portlyn in Portlyn's dressing room. Her dressing room is the official meeting place. They also took all of the So Random casts pictures off the "banned wall" accept for Sonny's whose picture had never been put up there._

_***In Portlyn's Dressing Room***_

"Ok so phase 1 is complete!" said Portlyn.

"Yup, so first let's plan what were going to do this weekend to get Channy together."

"Ok…Hmmmm…Hey Zora!" said Portlyn.

"What?"

"Since you spy so much what is something Sonny likes to do like a hobby?"

"Oh Sonny plays guitar. She writes her own songs and sings them. She's really good. Here listen I recorded some."

_Until you're mine,  
I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside_

I've got to fight  
Without you here by my side

Until you're mine,  
Not gonna be  
Even close to complete

I won't rest  
Until  
You're  
Mine  
Yeah

"See."

"Wow! She's really good! Oh My God! Guess What!"

"What?" I asked.

"I know" said Zora.

"What?"

"Chad plays guitar and sings and writes his own songs. Here I recorded him too."

_Can't blame you  
For thinking that you never really knew me at all  
I tried to deny you  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong  
I thought was protecting you  
From everything that i go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way_

"He's really good too!"

"Yea I know right? He won't admit it but all of his songs are about Sonny." Said Portlyn

"That's the same with Sonny. All of her songs are about Chad well accept for a few that are about break-ups." Said Zora

"We can do karaoke then for one of our activities." Said Tawni

"Yup and let's do Truth or Dare!" Portlyn

"Yea, we could dare them to kiss but what else….Oh! I know us girls can do makeovers while the guys go and play like video games or something!" said Chasity

"Yea and we should all go shopping for new pajamas together so we all look really cute!" said Tawni.

"Great idea Tawni!"

"I know!"

"What else can we do?" asked Portlyn.

"Let's add a scary movie! Maybe Sonny will get scared and Chad will comfort her." Said Zora

"Good Zora!"

"Hey if those ideas don't work we can always lock them in a closet or a room. Zora could put a video camera in there so that we could see what they do and tell them that they aren't coming out until the confess their feelings to each other." Said Chasity

"Good idea Chas!" said Portlyn

**Portlyn's P.O.V**

_After we came up with everything that we would use we just talked. Eventually Tawni and Zora left. Chasity and I went to Chad's dressing room. When we got just outside his dressing room we could hear laughing. Chasity and I exchanged glances and we just barely opened the door to peek inside. We couldn't believe what we saw. Chad Dylan Cooper was watching So Random. It wasn't any sort of betrayal since Chasity, Ferguson, and I also watch it. It's really funny plus I have a crush on Nico, Chasity has one on Grady, and Ferguson has one on Tawni. I imagine that Chad is watching it because of Sonny. Then an announcement came over the intercom._

"_**Will the So Random and Mackenzie Falls casts please report to Mr. Condor's office ASAP."**_

_Great now what does he want._

**Tawni's P.O.V**

_After Zora and I left Portlyn and Chasity we headed to the Prop house. When we reached it there sat Sonny watching Mackenzie Falls. Wow she's got it bad. It's okay though since Nico, Grady, and I watch it. It's mainly because we all have crushes on someone from the Falls. I have one on Ferguson, Nico has one on Portlyn, and Grady has one on Chasity. She's got the same reasons as the rest of us. Then a voice came over the intercom_

"_**Will the So Random and Mackenzie Falls casts please report to Mr. Condor's ASAP."**_

_Now what?_

_When I got to his office everyone was there accept for Grady. When Grady finally came in Mr. Condor started his "announcement."_

"Now everyone I have an announcement. Each cast will be getting a new cast member. So Random's will be permanent and Mackenzie Falls will be for 1 and a half seasons. I expect you to include them in your sleepover this weekend. Margo and Jason you can come in now."

_A girl about 16 years old walked in followed by a boy about 12 years old. I wonder who will be on which show?_

"Everyone this is Margo Groves who will be the newest cast member to So Random and this is Jason Wittnebel who is going to be playing Mackenzie's cousin who will eventually leave."

_Interesting, Margo seems like a nice girl but she better not steal my spotlight!_

"Dismissed!"

_Everyone quickly got up and left. Now for a part of Operation Channy: Proof!_


	4. Chapter 4 Proof!

**Disclaimer-**

**I sadly do not own Sonny with a Chance =(**

**Chapter 4 Proof!**

**Zora's P.O.V**

_I was in the vents by Pooper's dressing room and found it as a perfect time to snoop since he was filming his "Mackenzie Falls Magic" as he calls it. If that's what it takes for him to sleep at night. I got my rope (yes I carry a rope…you never know when you might need one like now!) and climbed out. I started going through his drawers but really didn't see anything but photos of him, mirrors, and hairbrushes. Wow he is way too obsessed with himself and his looks. Then something caught my eye. There was a book in Chad Dylan Pooper's dressing room. A BOOK! That is waaaayyy unusual so I just had to open it. In the inside cover it said:_

**Property of Chad Dylan Cooper**

**Do Not Turn To Next Page Or You Better Sleep With One Eye Open!**

**Especially If you're Zac Efron *Shudders***

_What is it with him and Zac Efron? Anyway Chad Dylan Cooper has a diary! I have to read this. It started a 8 months ago, 1 month after Sonny got here. __**(I made it that the day is July 20, 2010 and that he started his diary/journal November 29**__**th**__** and Sonny came on October 25**__**th**__**, 2009 (all made up))**_

_I started reading:_

**November 29****th****, 2009**

**Dear Journal**

**My mother is making me write in this everyday to and I quote "express my feelings" which is stupid. I don't need to express my feelings. But I guess if I'm going to be writing in you I should give you a name. I'm gonna name you Bob, just a very random name. Great, Portlyn just walked in. So gotta go.**

**Peace out Suckah's!**

**CDC**

_Wow. That was weird. There is nothing in here so far about Sonny, so I skipped ahead a few pages. There was absolutely nothing about Sonny. There was stuff about our cast but not just Sonny. I skipped ahead 5 pages and what I saw almost made me faint! It said: _

**I think I am in love with Sonny Munroe**

_This is exactly what I was looking for! I took out my phone and took pictures of those words. Now that I have proof, lover boy will be with his "Sunshine"._

**Tawni's P.O.V**

_Sonny was with Nico and Grady in the cafeteria so it was the perfect time to snoop on her side of the dressing room. I looked for anything Chad related. The only thing so far is the pictures he has given her that are sitting on her vanity. I searched everything and I didn't see anything else. Then I noticed something. It was a box under her vanity. It was full of books. I just thought maybe there might be something else in there so I took all the books out one by one. As I was doing so, one of the books caught my eye. The cover of the book had the words _**Allison "Sonny" Munroe's Diary** _written in nice print. I opened it and on the first page was some writing. It said:_

**Sonny's Diary! Do Not Touch!**

_If she thinks those words are gonna keep people from reading it she is wrong. If anything those words make people want to read it more. So of course I flipped through the pages. There had to be something about Chad in here. Some of it was from weeks before Sonny was here. Then I finally found were it talked about us. It was from 2 weeks after she had been here. She just talked about how she was happy to be on the show. It didn't say anything really on Chad except for saying that he was a jerkthrob. Then after she had been on the show for 4 months in her entries she called me her best friend! I'm very touched! As much as I hate to admit it she is my best friend too. It mentioned Chad a lot but only saying what a jerk he was and how conceited he was. At one point she said he had one sparkly eye but that isn't enough proof. I skipped a few more and if it wasn't for the fact that I was sitting down, I would've fainted. This was due to the fact that at the top of the page the words:_

**I have fallen head over heels in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.**

_This is exactly the kind of proof that I'm looking for! I took out my phone and took about 10 pictures to make sure. This was pure gold!_

**Portlyn's P.O.V**

_Chad left his phone on the table by the Mackenzie Fall's set so I thought I would look through it and see if he had anything on there about Sonny. When I went through his contacts he has them under categories. His family members and close friends are under VIP or Very Important People, then all of the Mackenzie Falls Cast and other just regular friends and reporters are under Important People and then the So Random cast and other unimportant people to him are under Unimportant. Sonny was under the VIP! Awww! And her contact name was MySunshine! That is so cute! I took pictures of this for proof to show Chasity, Tawni, and Zora. Then in his pictures he had about 50 photos of her. That is so cute! For him though, it's embarrassing!_

**Well that's it! It's not that long but with school and all I don't have that much time! So review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Getting Ready!

**Disclaimer-**

**Me:** Hey Mom Can I have SWAC?

**Mom: **What is SWAC?

**Me:** Sonny with a Chance! Duh! So can I? Can I?

**Mom:** No Stupid! You are too obsessed with that show! You can't have anything to do with it for a week!

**Me:** WHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?

**Mom:** Weird.

**Me:** Love you too!

**Chapter 5 Getting Ready**

_***The Next Day***_

**Tawni's P.O.V**

_I'm so excited for this sleepover! We can finally get Channy together. I might also get my shot with a very hot Mackenzie Falls actor._

**Grady's P.O.V**

_I am really excited for this sleepover. I wonder if Chasity will give me a Chance. If she does we can run off to Narnia together and eat cheese all the time!_

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_This sleepover could finally end the feud! I'm hoping it does. I have been trying to get the rivalry to end since I got here._

**Zora's P.O.V**

_I am going to be one of the youngest people there not including Jason who happens to be cute. I hope he'll like to go pranking with me!_

**Margo's P.O.V**

_My cast seems really nice! I just wish we had all of the luxuries of Mackenzie Falls. They are big drama snobs. Tawni said that Mr. Condor thinks this sleepover is to end the feud, which it might, but the truth is that her, Portlyn, Chasity, and Zora set it up to get Sonny and Chad together. Now we are going shopping for new pajamas for the night._

**Tawni's P.O.V**

_Portlyn and Chasity are on their way over to the prop house to meet me, Sonny, Zora, and Margo to all go shopping! That is when I saw Chasity and Portlyn walk in._

"Hey Tawni!" said Chasity. _She can be a lot like Sonny when she wants to._

"Hey so you guys ready to go?"

"Yup we will meet you, Sonny, Margo, and Zora in the parking lot."

"Kay."

_Margo is either with Sonny in our dressing room or is in her own dressing room while Zora is probably in the vents. I just screamed her name._

"Zora?"

"Yea?" came a faint reply.

"You ready to go shopping?"

"I guess."

"AHHHHH! How do you do that?" _She had come from the vents to standing right behind me in a matter of seconds._

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Ok then just go would with Portlyn and Chasity in the parking lot."

"Fine"

_Now I have to go find Sonny and Margo. I checked Sonny and mine's dressing room first and sure enough there they were._

"You guys ready to go shopping?"

"I guess." Replied Margo

"Let's do this!" said Sonny

"Alright then, TO THE MALL!"

_***At the Mall***_

"Hey Tawni?"

"Yea Margo?"

"Do you think these would look good on me?"_ she asked as she held up some PJ's. _**(All of the pajama links are on my profile.)**

"Those would look good on you! And that is coming from me, Tawni Hart!"

"Aww thanks Tawni!"

"Yea, now let's help Sonny find something."

"Kay!"

"Wait! These are the perfect PJ's for me! I am totally getting them!"

"OMG I found the perfect ones too!" screamed Portlyn.

"Chasity have you found any yet?" I asked.

"No can you help?"

"Sure let's go to a different store."

"Kay." Chasity, Sonny, and Zora replied

_We left that store after Portlyn, Margo, and I had paid and entered another. That's when Chasity screamed._

"I finally found the perfect pajamas!

"Good! Now let's find some for Sonny and Zora."

"Do I have to get new ones?" asked Zora.

"Yes now stop complaining!"

"Oh! Sonny these would look great on you!" said Portlyn as she held them up. Then I looked at Sonny's reaction.

"I love them! I am totally getting them."

"Good! Now we just have Zora left!"

_That's when I saw the perfect PJ's for Zora. They were a little crazy but the fit her personality._

"What do you think of these Zora?"

"Yea whatever"

"Ok then. Everyone ready?"

"Yup!"

"Let's go get ready!"

_We have 3 hours to get ready. I am going to make Sonny look like a princess!_

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_Tawni told me that she was giving me a Tawni Hart Makeover. The sleepover started at 4 pm, so therefore Tawni started the makeover at 2 pm. First she straitened my hair. After she had it completely straitened, she curled it into bouncy curls. It took her a half an hour to do this. Then she started my make-up. First she put a very light foundation followed by a light pink blush. Then she put on plum eye-shadow and eye-liner. When she finished with that, she took a light pink lip-liner and applied it to my lips followed by a very shimmery light pink lip gloss. Then she added mascara to my eyelashes. When she was done with my make-up it was 3:15 pm. Then she pulled out a really cute dress that I had never seen before. _**(on profile including Tawni's Outfit. They tried to dress up to make an entrance in the next chapter I will add Margo, Portlyn, Chasity, and Zora's outfits also)**

"Here go put this on."

"It's not mine Tawni!"

"It is now! I bought it for you. You're Welcome!"

"Awwwww thanks Tawni!" _I went to give her a hug when,_

"My Bubble, My Bubble!" _Typical Tawni!_

_I went and got changed. I came out to see what I looked like and I didn't even recognize myself!_

"Thanks Tawni! I love the outfit!"

"Yup, but now Tawni Hart has to get ready!"

_Tawni did all of her make-up and hair in less than 30 minutes and then went and got changed into a really cut dress!_

"Tawni you look great!"

"I know! Now let's go see Zora and Margo and go to the prop house._"_

_Tawni and I headed to see what this weekend would turn out to be like_

**No One's P.O.V**

_Little did Sonny know that she had a certain Blue-eyed blonde haired actor excited to see her and friends trying to set her up._

**AN-**

**I hope you all liked it! I worked hard on this chapter! I hope you review! It would mean a lot to me right guys?**

**Sonny: Yea you need to review! If you don't review and tell her what you think, she'll delete the story!**

**Tawni: And when she deletes the story, that means she deletes us! And that mean she deletes me and my prettiness!**

**Chad: Don't forget she'll be deleting the Greatest Actor of our generation!**

**Tawni: Shut it Goldfarb!**

**Chad: Don't ever say that name again!**

**Me: Guys stop! Just review! **


	6. VERY IMPORTANT

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated forever, but with my aunt dying it has been a tough time. I'm still grieving and my mom is not dealing well with it. I hope to update as soon as I can but along with the death of her I have major writers block. Sorry! If you have any ideas could you please PM me and that would get the story moving along faster! Thanks!**

**~PrettyLittleChannyLover2213 **


	7. Sorry! Another AN Please Read

**Hey everyone. I really am trying to update but my life keeps getting these bumps in the road. First my grandma got remarried (weird right lol), then my Aunt died from cancer, and now my mom, who was diagnosed with cancer in 2003, just went for her yearly check-up and found out that her cancer has returned. CANCER SUCKS! It will be very hard for me to update because she is going to have to have surgery and after that chemotherapy. I hope you understand.**

**~PrettyLittleChannyLover2213**


	8. Ch6 Sleepover Part1:Truth or Dare:Part1

**Longer note at the bottom! Please read!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Chasity: **It's time for the sleepover! Yay!

**Me:** Yup!

**Chad:** Great! A sleepover! Ugh!

**Me:** Shut it Cooper! You're ruining everyone's fun!

**Chad:** You shut it! Wait! Before you shut up, you're forgetting something!

**Me:** Ugh fine! I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

**Ch. 6 Sleepover Part 1: Truth or Dare (Part 1)**

_Previously in Matchmakers at Work:_

_Tawni and I headed to see what this weekend would turn out to be like_

_**No One's P.O.V**_

_Little did Sonny know that she had a certain Blue-eyed blonde haired actor excited to see her and friends trying to set her up._

**Now:**

**Chad's P.O.V**

_Everyone was here except for Sonny, Blondie, weird girl, and new girl. According to Portlyn they are all getting 'Tawni Hart extreme makeovers.' Then we heard talking outside the door._

"Tawn, do we have to do this?"_ said a voice that I recognized as Sonny's._

"Yea Tawni, I look ridiculous!" _I think that's weird girl._

"Tawni, why can't we just do this like normal people?" _Must be new girl._

"Ugh! Stop complaining! We're not normal people! And Zora you don't look ridiculous. Trust me!" _Obviously Blondie._

_Then someone snapped their fingers and hat boy grabbed the fan from the room and faced it towards the door. Once he sat back down Sonny, Blondie, weird girl, and new girl stood like models in the doorway. Sonny looked breathtaking. Then hat boy got up, turned the fan off, and put it back in its original spot and the girls sat down as if nothing had happened. There was an awkward silence and then someone finally said something. That person was Sonny._

"So what do you guys want to do first? We're gonna be here for a while."

_No one said anything so I spoke up._

"How about we play game?" I asked everyone.

"I know!" said Portlyn. "We should play Truth or Dare!"

"Ok so who wants to go first?" asked Sonny.

"I will!" said Ferguson.

"Ok!" replied Sonny.

"Grady," Ferguson said, "Truth or Dare?"

**Grady's P.O.V**

"Dare." _I'm not afraid of this 'Falls' dude._

"I dare you to prank call you director and when he answers start singing the second verse of Baby by Justin Bieber in a really girly voice."

_Oh Crap!_

_I had to do it. I didn't have a choice. I dialed Marshall's number, adding *67, and waited for him to answer. After 3 rings, he finally picked up. _

"Hello?" _Came Marshall's voice._

_Sigh. Here goes nothing. I tried my best girly voice and started._

"For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe, we ain't together  
and I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring"

"What?"

"And im in pieces, Baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream

Im going down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love would be around."

"Uhhh…." _The next thing I heard was the dial tone. He hung up. Ugh._

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_OMG! THAT WAS HILARIOUS! Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing! Grady did that perfectly and Marshall sounded so weirded out and shocked which is perfect!_

_Now Grady chose his target!_

"Tawni, Truth or Dare?"

**Tawni's P.O.V**

"Dare"_ I'm not scared of Grady._

"Ok! I dare you to have Chad do your make-up and hair while your eyes are closed so that you can't help him. Then Sonny has to pick out and old outfit of hers and you have to wear the make-up and clothes for the rest of the game."

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO THIS!"

"You have to!"

"Fine!"

_I went to my dressing room with Chad and Sonny following. I got out my make-up and Chad came over to start. I closed my eyes and waited._

***15 Minutes later***

"I'm done!" Chad announced.

"Finally!" I screamed.

_I opened my eyes and screamed in horror. My hair was sticking out EVERYWHERE! I had lip-gloss on my eyelids, blush on my FOREHEAD, eye shadow, purple to be exact, on my cheeks, and eyeliner COMPLETELY CIRCLING my eyes! I look like a freaking clown! That's when I saw what Sonny picked out for me. _**(The Link is on my profile!) **_Ugh! This is torture! I went back to the prop house after I changed into the outfit Sonny picked out for me. As soon as I walked in, everyone started to laugh at me. UGH!_

_Well, at least I get to pick a target now._

"Chasity, Truth or Dare?"

**Chasity's P.O.V**

"Ummm…Dare!"

"I dare you to tell the person you like how you feel about them."

_Ugh! At least it isn't as bad as the other dares but still. I blushed like crazy! I cannot believe she is making me do this! _

"Fine…Uh…Grady I err…really like you…"

_As I was saying it, I could feel the heat rise to my face._

**Grady's P.O.V**

_Did Chasity really just say that? I must look like an idiot just sitting here with this stupid grin on my face. 'Say something you idiot!' I kept saying to myself. I have no idea what came over me but I went over to Chasity and kissed her softly on the lips. Then I heard the awws. We broke apart and we both smiled and she blushed._

"I really like you too, Chasity. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Grady!"

_Then she chose her target._

"Margo, Truth or Dare?"

**Margo's P.O.V**

"Dare!"

"Ok. I dare you to write a love note to Josh the mail guy and sign it with you initials."

_Great. Just Great._

"Fine"

_So they got me some paper and I started writing saying things like 'I don't know why I didn't realize I liked you this much before' and 'You're my Edward, we are meant for each other', things like that._

_I signed it M.G. and put it in an envelope. After it was in the envelope, I went to his "office" to place it there._

_Now it was MY turn to pick someone!_

"Portlyn, Truth or Dare?"

**Portlyn's P.O.V**

_After seeing some of these dares, I admit, in my head, that I'm scared._

"Truth"

"Ugh! Fine, what is your most embarrassing moment?"

_Great!_

"Ugh! Well, I was 11 years old and we were at the Country Club, my friend and I. This one boy I liked was there so, I thought I'd try to impress him. I went to the diving board and jumped off doing a really cool flip. When I came up and turned to look at him, he started laughing. At first, because I was inexperienced with boys, I thought he was laughing because I was cute, but when I looked down I saw my bikini top had fallen off." I said blushing.

_Everyone was laughing really hard and I blushed even more. _

"Guys, stop! It's not really that funny!" I screamed.

_The laughter finally died down._

_It was now my turn to choose someone._

_Who? None other than: _

"Chad, Truth or Dare?"

**A/N- PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys! OMG I haven't updated this story FOREVER! I hope everyone liked it! I decided I should finally update this one. I've only been updating Chatroom. **

**Now concerning my stories, there is a Poll that I just created on my profile. I want EVERYONE to vote on which story you want me to update the most. One of the choices has not been posted yet, so if you want it to be posted, vote for Sequel to Chad Dylan Cooper, You Make Me Crazier. **

**I am thankful that you all understand about me not updating as frequently. I really appreciate it.**

**Please review! It would mean a lot!**


	9. My Pen Name

**Hey everybody! Just letting you all know I changed my name to ILove-Music-Demi-Channy!**

**Thanks guys~~~**

**~ILove-Music-Demi-Channy 3**


	10. AUTHORS NOT! PLEASE READ!

**Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories! I was sick Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday this week, so I missed two days of school. Wednesday was a snow day! Too bad I was sick so I couldn't enjoy it! :( Anyway, since I was gone I have a TON of make-up work. Stupid homework! Also I have an essay due one Monday that was due Friday but since I was sick, I got until Monday. I won't be able to update any of my stories until next weekend for sure. I would be able to tomorrow but the Packers are in the Superbowl and there is NO WAY IN HELL I am missing that! :) I'm going to a HUGE party so I won't even be at home! Sorry guys! Go Pack Go! **

**I just have to add this in here! I love this song and it has been on replay! **

**Go Pack Go**

**Go Pack Go**

**Go Pack Go**

**Go Pack Go**

**Gimme dat Go Go Pack Pack!**

**Gimme dat Touch Touch Down Down!**

**Right after the snap, Lambeau leap in title town!**

**Final Round the Pack has Super Bowls!**

**Your team gets 'em hardly…**

**Number 1 is Green and Gold **

**Just ask Vince Lombardi!**

**Hell Yeah!**

**Come and Get Some, Get Some**

**Vikings, Lions, Bears they be actin' like they won**

**They be actin' like they won**

**Actin' actin' like they won!**

**But we'll see who's laughin' **

'**Cuz the Pack is Number 1!**

**We on the Frozen Tundra**

**Like a Blizzard!**

**Opponents goin' under**

**We crackin' Miller.**

**From Lombardi up to Lambeau **

**Gotta see it!**

'**Cuz I'm feelin' so fly, like a Cheesehead!**

**Like a Cheesehead, Like a Cheesehead!**

**Now-Now-N-N-Now I'm feelin' so fly like a Cheesehead!**

**Like a Cheesehead, Like a Cheesehead!**

**Now-Now-N-N-Now I'm feelin' so fly like a Cheesehead!**

**Simba! Number 52!**

**The best Linebacker in Football is Matthews!**

**Guarantied, the Best Secondary**

**N' Aaron Rodgers is carin' n' airing the ball**

**Like it's a baby,**

**A newborn.**

**Got the end zone warm**

**All we do is Score!**

**Go Pack Go!**

**Cheeseheads and we rap that Green and Gold!**

**Hell Yeah!**

**Come and Get Some, Get Some**

**Vikings, Lions, Bears they be actin' like they won**

**They be actin' like they won**

**Actin' actin' like they won!**

**But we'll see who's laughin' **

'**Cuz the Pack is Number 1!**

**We on the Frozen Tundra**

**Like a Blizzard!**

**Opponents goin' under**

**We crackin' Miller.**

**From Lombardi up to Lambeau **

**Gotta see it!**

'**Cuz I'm feelin' so fly, like a Cheesehead!**

**Like a Cheesehead, Like a Cheesehead!**

**Now-Now-N-N-Now I'm feelin' so fly like a Cheesehead!**

**Like a Cheesehead, Like a Cheesehead!**

**Now-Now-N-N-Now I'm feelin' so fly like a Cheesehead!**

**(Music)**

**We on the Frozen Tundra**

**Like a Blizzard!**

**Opponents goin' under**

**We crackin' Miller.**

**From Lombardi up to Lambeau **

**Gotta see it!**

'**Cuz I'm feelin' so fly, like a Cheesehead!**

**Like a Cheesehead, Like a Cheesehead!**

**Now-Now-N-N-Now I'm feelin' so fly like a Cheesehead!**

**Like a Cheesehead, Like a Cheesehead!**

**Now-Now-N-N-Now I'm feelin' so fly like a Cheesehead!**

**Cool right? HaHa. Anyway that was Feelin So Fly like a Cheesehead if you were wondering. Check it out. It's pretty cool. Anyway that's all for now. Hopefully I will update next weekend! The Grammys!**

**~ILove-Music-Demi-Channy**


	11. UGHH! SORRY! AN! READ! VERY IMPORTANT

**Hello Fan-Fictioners! :D**

**Its ILove-Music-Demi-Channy! In my authors note at the end of food fight I said that I would update on Tuesday, which was then March 22****nd****, but I really meant the next Tuesday March 29. Then I forgot that it was spring break and I was of course, doing lots of things. So I am setting the next update. I'm not sure if it will be Matchmakers at Work or Chatroom, but one of them WILL be updated on APRIL 10****th****! If one of them isn't update I give you permission to hunt me down! :D Anywho, sorry for not updating! Thanks for all your support through these stories (so far!). **

**ONE LAST THING! Follow me on twitter AND check out my blog! I follow back on twitter! My twitter name is **_**LuvDemi_Music**_** :D and my blog site is on my profile!**

**Thanks again! :D **


	12. Ch6 Sleepover Part1: Truth or Dare:Part2

**WOHOO! I actually updated on time! And I decided to update Matchmakers at Work because I left everyone hanging on what Chad's dare was…soooo….yea… Look for a longer authors note at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer**

**Ricky:** Hey Anna. Whats up?

**Me: **Writing…

**Ricky: **For that FanFiction site?

**Me: **Yup!

**Ricky: **Don't forget to say something…

**Me: **UGH! I ALMOST got away with it! Fine. I don't own Sonny with a Chance :[

**Ch. 6 Sleepover Part 1: Truth or Dare (Part 2)**

_Previously in Matchmakers at Work:_

"_Ugh! Well, I was 11 years old and we were at the Country Club, my friend and I. This one boy I liked was there so, I thought I'd try to impress him. I went to the diving board and jumped off doing a really cool flip. When I came up and turned to look at him, he started laughing. At first, because I was inexperienced with boys, I thought he was laughing because I was cute, but when I looked down I saw my bikini top had fallen off." I said blushing._

_Everyone was laughing really hard and I blushed even more. _

"_Guys, stop! It's not really that funny!" I screamed._

_The laughter finally died down._

_It was now my turn to choose someone._

_Who? None other than: _

"_Chad, Truth or Dare?"_

_Now:_

**Chad's P.O.V**

"Ummm… Dare- WAIT! Truth!"

"Too late" said Portlyn. "You already said Dare, no take backs!"

"Fine," I whined.

"Ok so Chad, I dare you to sing Ordinary Girl by Hannah Montana while dancing around the room. And, when you sing it has to be in the girliest voice you can manage, which shouldn't be hard considering how you scream."

_My jaw dropped as giggles were heard around the room. Portlyn couldn't make me do this!_

"Do I have to do the whole song?" I asked.

"Umm…No" said Portlyn. "Just do the first verse and then the chorus."

"Fine" I grumbled.

_I got off the ground when I realized something. I didn't know the lyrics!_

"Uh…Guys? I don't know the lyrics" _I said happily thinking I had just got myself out of the dare._

"Were prepared," said Blondie. "We have a Karaoke machine."

"Ugh!"

_So they started the song and I started to sing._

_Don't get me wrong,  
I love who I am  
I don't wanna be ungrateful  
It probably sounds strange  
I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing  
But with all the fame  
The things that seem so simple,  
suddenly, so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see that underneath...  
I'm just an ordinary girl!_

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)

_I was finally done but, everyone was laughing hysterically. Then I remembered its my turn to choose someone. I thought over a little bit on who I wanted to choose. I decided on one of the Randoms._

"Nico, Truth or Dare?"

**Nico's P.O.V**

"Dare!" _Why would I be afraid of Pooper!_

"I dare you to switch clothes with Zora for the rest of the game!"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, hat boy"

"Fine."

_Zora and I left the room with Sonny and Grady following so that they could deliver the clothes. I obviously didn't fit into her clothes. I looked like a total idiot/nerd. When I walked in EVERYONE started laughing. Even Grady!_

"Ok! Ok! I get it! I look ridiculous! Just stop laughing!" _When they stopped I picked my target. _

**No One's P.O.V**

_The group finished going around and then went around one more time. By the end, Tawni did not only have badly done hair and make-up but, had wet clothes because she had to spray herself with a hose, and Nico didn't only have Zora's clothes on but had make-up on that made him look like a clown. Several others also looked ridiculous, like Skyler who had wet pants from having to put 20 ice cubs down them. Now everyone didn't know what to do, but they were becoming more like friends._

"What should we do now?" asked Tawni.

"Let's eat Cheese!" said Grady.

"And why would we do that?" asked Chad

"Because cheese is good!" said Grady.

"Uh…" replied Chad very confused.

"I know what we should do!" said Chasity.

"What?" asked Jason.

"We should do Karaoke!" said Chasity.

**Tawni's P.O.V**

"That's a really good idea Chasity! Who wants to sing first?" I asked.

No one answered. They all just looked at the ground or the wall.

"Anyone?" asked Chasity.

"I think you should Sonny!" I said.

"Uh…Why me?" asked Sonny.

"You know why, Sonny! You're a really good singer!"

"Fine," she said. "Wait! How did you know that I sing?"

"Zora told me," I said.

"Zora?" she asked.

"Yea, I've been watching you Sonny. You're really good at singing!" said Zora.

"Fine," said Sonny. "I guess I'll sing!"

"Yay!" I cheered.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

"Hey Nico?" I asked.

"Yea Sonny?"

"See those CD's in the corner over there?"

"Yea?"

"Can you go get them and bring them here?"

"Sure Sonny!"

_Nico brought the CD's over. These CD's have my band back in Wisconsin performing some of my songs. Then my most recent one from when my band came to California to record some of them._

"How many songs should I sing?" I asked.

"I think you should do at least 2! I really want to hear some of your songs!" said Chasity.

"Ok." I said.

_I picked out two songs and got ready to sing for my cast and Mackenzie Falls._

**A/N:**

**Well that's the end of their game of Truth or Dare. The next at least 2 chapters will be them doing Karaoke. I still want people to do the poll on my profile. I'm going to be ending the poll on April 21****st**** so vote on what stories you want me to update more! **

**Also, I have decided NOT to do a sequel to Chad Dylan Cooper, You Make Me Crazier. I thought I knew where I was going with it, but I don't anymore! SO don't vote for that one on the poll! **

**Lastly, I am going to start setting a date on will I will update next! My next update is set for April 22****nd****, so look for an update then! **

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Review again! Also add this story to your favorites AND story alert!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**~ILove-Music-Demi-Channy**

**P.S. I TRIED TO UPDATE YESTERDAY BUT FANFICTION WOULDN'T LET ME LOG IN!**


	13. INFO ABOUT STORY UPDATES!

**Hey everyone! The poll on my profile is officially closed! **

**So these are the results on which stories I will be updating the most:**

**Matchmakers at Work and Chatroom both were tied at 33%**

**October 19****th**** ended with 16% **

**Wizards with a Chance of Jonas on Deck got 0%**

**So because Matchmakers at Work and Chatroom were tied, I'm letting the reviews decide! If you want me to update Matchmakers more, review on Matchmakers and the same with Chatroom! Whichever one gets the most reviews for updating with be my top priority! I will update October 19****th**** eventually, but it probably won't be until at least June! So review!**

**Oh! One more thing! I was very sad to hear that Demi is not going to be working on SWAC anymore, but I respect her decision. I will still continue to write stories though, and I hope others will too!**

**~ILove-Music-Demi-Channy**


	14. Ch 7 Sleepover Part 1: Karaoke Part 1

**I updated on time again! :D It's kind of short, but I still updated! :D **

**Disclaimer – I don't own SWAC**

**Ch. 7 Sleepover part 3 Karaoke Part 1**

_Previously in Matchmakers at Work:_

"_I think you should Sonny!" I said._

"_Uh…Why me?" asked Sonny._

"_You know why, Sonny! You're a really good singer!"_

"_Fine," she said. "Wait! How did you know that I sing?"_

"_Zora told me," I said._

"_Zora?" she asked._

"_Yea, I've been watching you Sonny. You're really good at singing!" said Zora._

"_Fine," said Sonny. "I guess I'll sing!"_

"_Yay!" I cheered._

_**Sonny's P.O.V**_

"_Hey Nico?" I asked._

"_Yea Sonny?"_

"_See those CD's in the corner over there?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Can you go get them and bring them here?"_

"_Sure Sonny!"_

_Nico brought the CD's over. These CD's have my band back in Wisconsin performing some of my songs. Then my most recent one from when my band came to California to record some of them._

"_How many songs should I sing?" I asked._

"_I think you should do at least 2! I really want to hear some of your songs!" said Chasity._

"_Ok." I said._

_I picked out two songs and got ready to sing for my cast and Mackenzie Falls._

**Now:**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_I chose the song that I wanted to start with and then handed the right CD to Nico. _

"Its track 7 Nico." I said.

_He put in the CD and went to track 7. Then before I pressed play I announced the name of the song._

"So this is called Every Time You Lie."

La Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da  
Ooh Ooh Yeah

Now you told me on a Sunday  
That it wasn't gonna work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep  
'Cause it was supposed to hurt

We sat next to the fire  
As the flame was burning out  
I knew what you were thinking  
Before you'd say it aloud

Don't say you're sorry  
cause I'm not even breaking  
You're not worth the time that this is taking

I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
This soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars

You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Every time you lie  
Every time you lie

I woke up the next morning  
With a smile on my face  
And a long list of gentlemen  
Happy to take your place  
Less trashier much classier  
Then who you prove to be

How longs it gonna take before  
You see that she's no me

Oh No

I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars  
Oh no no

You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Every time you lie

At night, awake  
I will be sleeping 'till morning breaks  
That's the price you pay  
For your mistakes  
Goodbye to dreaming

So don't say you're sorry  
'Cause I'm not gonna listen

I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars  
Oh no no

You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Every time you lie  
ooh  
Every time you lie

Don't say you're sorry  
Every time you lie  
Don't say you're sorry  
Oooh

The truth is all that I can hear  
Every time you lie

_I finished and everyone had weird looks on their faces. I figured that I must've sounded really bad, but then everyone started clapping and I felt the heat rise to my face._

"Sonny that was really good!" said Chasity.

"Yea Sonny that was amazing!" said Tawni.

"Thanks! You ready for another?" I asked.

"Definitely!" said Tawni.

"Ok so this one is called Until You're Mine. Nico its track 10." I said. Then the music started

My state of mind has finally  
got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'll try to find a way that I  
can get to you  
Just wanna get to you

The world I see is perfect now,  
you're all around  
With you I can breathe

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here  
by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

Alone inside, I can only hear  
your voice  
Ringing through the noise

Can't find my mind, keeps on  
coming back to you  
Always back to you

Wanted something out of reach  
It's killing me, you're all I see, yeah

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

Just stop wondering  
If we were meant to be  
Forget about fate and just hold me  
I'm ready to begin  
The waiting has to end  
Right now, today  
I've gotta find a way

Mine...  
Until you're  
Mine...

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

My state of mind, has finally got the  
best of me,  
I need you next to me...

_When I finished, everyone was clapping again. It made me feel really good._

"You did great again Sonny! You should sing another!" said Zora.

"I don't know…" I said.

"I have an idea!" said Portlyn.

"What?" asked Tawni.

"How about Sonny can sing another song after everyone else sings at least one song!" said Portlyn

"Good idea Portlyn!" I said.

"Ok then who's going next?" asked Tawni.

_After a while someone finally stood up and said_

"I'll go."

**A/N**

**So? What do you think! Like? Don't like? Well review! So it's a late night update because I had to see the Demi interview! Who watched it? I seriously had tears in my eyes while I watched it!**

**Anyway, the next update I will set later, because more people want Chatroom to be updated! BUT if more people review on here in the next day or two or even three, then Matchmakers might become my top priority! I will announce this on Monday April 25****th****. So, review if you want me to update Matchmakers more than Chatroom. If you want it the other way, review on Chatroom. **

**So thanks guys and hope you liked it!**

**~ILove-Music-Demi-Channy **


	15. About Updating

**Hey everyone! So this is WAY later than April 25****th**** but I was really busy with school. My teachers gave me about a week and a half to write an 8 page research paper so I was under a lot of pressure. Now that its summer, I will be updating WAY more than before! My mom is also done with all of her cancer treatments and as far as we know she is cancer free, so that also means more free time! So the vote for the top story was…*drum roll*… CHATROOM! So im hoping to update Chatroom within the next week or two! I will still update the other stories but Chatroom is definitely my top priority for now. So that's all I have to say for right now. Start looking for an update within the next week or so! I'm watching Pretty Little Liars as I type so I have to go! Can't miss any of the drama!**

**~ILove-Music-Demi-Channy**


	16. I'm baaaaaaaaaaack

Hey guys…..So a few of you probably are thinking that I fell off the face or the earth or something…You missed me right?

Oh you didn't? Oh…. *sad face* I'm gonna continue anyway.

So I've decided on a few things. I have been re-inspired to write my SWAC stories. I started to read some SWAC stories, and I realized how much I missed writing them and I also remembered how much I loved the show when it was on. I got some new ideas and I'm hoping to start working on them soon. I have to be honest, though, and say that it might be a while because I am in a few accelerated classes that take up a lot of my free time with homework. I also am very involved in Band. When I do update it will be on the weekends. Also in any extra free time, I decided that even though I only got two reviews on my Twilight summary, I'm going to write it anyway. I am changing the summary a little bit, so I hope you watch for that to be posted! Of course along with my SWAC stories to be updated!

Thanks for the support!

**~twilight-liar-DDL-22**


End file.
